Lillium Shounen Junketsu Kageki
by KiriDae
Summary: Tras la extraña desaparición de SeHun en el clan de vampiros, Lay comienza una búsqueda para encontrarlo pero nadie parece recordarlo. Lay está convencido que existe aunque ¿será un producto de su imaginación? ¿qué se esconde detrás de su desaparición? Cuando la verdad salga a la luz, el cruel destino de los vampiros surgirá. EXO/BAP Fic. Adaptación de la obra de Suemitsu Kenichi.
1. 1- Forget-Me-Not

**« Forget-me-not »**

 _« Hace mucho tiempo atrás, los vampiros solíamos tener vida eterna pero, ahora, nosotros los vampiros hemos perdido el don de la inmortalidad. Cuando el tiempo llega…_

 _Como a cualquier ser viviente…_

 _Nos marchitamos…_

 _Y_ _ **morimos**_ _. »_

Alguna vez hace muchísimos años, existía un hermoso jardín entre las profundidades de un misterioso y desconocido bosque.

El sitio era rodeado por miles de árboles de espeso follaje, troncos gruesos y enormes, además de la vegetación a ras del suelo que impedía ver siquiera los caminos que se formaban. Debido a esto, el jardín se hallaba oculto de los seres humanos, claro que con una excepción.

Existía solo una persona que poseía el conocimiento de aquel místico y tan maravilloso lugar que era llamado mito por los hombres del pueblo. Su nombre: _Sophie Anderson_.

A pesar de que el nombre daba la idea de que se trataba de una mujer, posiblemente se hablaba de una jovencita como las protagonistas de cualquier cuento de hadas que solía contarse entre las personas, en realidad se trataba de un hombre, uno joven y humilde que trabajaba como jardinero, cuya tarea primordial era encargarse de cuidar y dar vida a las flores, día a día, desde que había sabido de su existencia. Además de que tenía lo necesario para cuidarlas.

Una tarea a la que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma, tratando a cada flor como si fuesen pequeñas niñas, como si se tratase de las hijas que nunca había podido tener en su vida ya que no podía concebirlas.

Pero, existía una flor en especial, una a la que cuidaba con un esfuerzo mayor ya que todavía no había florecido a pesar de que todas las demás ya lo habían hecho.

Sophie siempre estaba curioso sobre cómo luciría, ansioso de ver la belleza que sería esa flor cuando floreciera en todo su esplendor, era como un padre viendo a su hija crecer. Admiraba sus pequeños cambios que tenía día a día y la trataba con un cariño especial, con un extremo cuidado, como si al primer roce fuese a deshojarse.

Le ponía siempre la misma cantidad de abono, la regaba con una regadera especial, movía la tierra cuando era necesario para que no se secara, cortaba los brotes, incluso había colocado un palillo de madera al que pudiera enroscarse el tallo por si le hacía falta fuerza mientras creciera… Era demasiado meticuloso en el cuidado de esa florecilla.

Su esmero había sido tal que quedó maravillado el día que al fin había florecido, había sido mientras nadie veía durante el silencio y frío de la noche.

Esa flor era algo único, el color púrpura brillante en sus pétalos era tan vivaz y hermoso, uno que nunca había visto antes; sus pétalos se acomodaban de forma tan pulcra y elegante, no cabía duda de que esa flor se había dado su tiempo para estar acomodada como se debía. Y desprendía un aroma suave y fresco, algo tan sutil pero dulce al olfato que invitaba a olfatearla y disfrutar de la grata sensación que dejaba en la nariz.

La amo.

La amo desde el momento en que la había visto en su máximo esplendor, quedó maravillado con la belleza inigualable de aquella flor tan única, estaba seguro que nunca nadie había sembrado algo similar a esa flor y estaba totalmente enorgullecido de su creación. Era una flor perfecta a sus ojos.

Pero, como en todo ser viviente, sin importar la perfección de la flor un día se marchitaría, al igual que las demás.

El jardinero se negaba a aceptar aquel cruel destino para su flor tan hermosa, no iba a permitir que algo tan divino fuese destruido por culpa del tiempo, no mientras él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo pero aquella duda retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _« ¿Qué podía hacer? »_

Con aquella pregunta en mente, el tiempo encima y la preocupación porque el día en que su flor se marchitara fueron motivos más que suficientes para que comenzara a investigar día y noche, incluso pasando veladas enteras con insomnio, haciendo de todo lo que le fuera posible por la necesidad de encontrar algo que impidiese la muerte de la flor.

Sin embargo, el tiempo cumplió su lapso natural antes de que pudiese encontrar la respuesta a aquello que ansiaba con tanto anhelo y desespero.

La flor se marchitó.

Se había ido, llevándose con ella no solo su vitalidad, su belleza o su aroma único, sino también los esfuerzos del jardinero, sus esperanzas y su deseo por impedir que algo le pasara. Había perdido un sueño de una manera tan cruel, sin darse cuenta había caído de nuevo a la realidad.

Fue entonces que lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho ante cruel pérdida.

La terquedad y su obsesiva búsqueda de la inmortalidad hicieron imposible que aceptara aquel destino, tenía que encontrar un método para cuando volviese a dar nacimiento a una flor de belleza única. Tenía que encontrar la manera de vencer al destino y a la muerte, quería encontrar la fuente de la inmortalidad.

Las noches de insomnio pronto se alargaron, cada día que pasaba, utilizaba a una flor para poder comprobar si sus descubrimientos, sus inventos y demás daban fruto a algo. No importaba si no dormía por buscar una solución, no importaba si no comía por intentar descubrir que invento daba frutos, incluso no le importaba si se llevaba la vida entera en ello.

Las flores del jardín al ver aquel sufrimiento en su único cuidador, incapaces de seguir soportando en silencio el tener que verlo de esa manera, se unieron a coro para poder expresar su sentir al jardinero, dejando solamente un mensaje para éste, con la esperanza de que desistiera de su tarea y volviese a cuidarlas solamente.

Aquellas flores en conjunto, solamente dejaron sus palabras para aquel amable jardinero:

« _Forget-me-not._ »

"Por favor, no nos olvides.

Somos flores que florecen una sola vez

Pero viviremos eternamente en tus recuerdos."

 ****

Los primeros vampiros existentes en la tierra habían poseído la habilidad de la inmortalidad, una que les permitía evitar aquello que aterraba a todo ser viviente en la tierra: la muerte.

Los vampiros no podían morir por el paso de los años y el tiempo, podían vivir durante siglos o milenios si así lo deseaban y con la ventaja de que mantenían una apariencia jovial y no tan vieja con tan solo alimentarse de la sangre. Eran agraciados ya que no morirían a menos que recibieran un ataque directo a su ser, un ataque a su cabeza o con fuego.

Pero eso había sido _siglos_ atrás.

Con el paso del tiempo, la sangre pura de los vampiros fue mezclándose con sangre humana, ya fuese directamente o por tratarse de humanos convertidos en vampiros. Historias de humanos relacionándose con vampiros, humanos que habían sido convertidos o incluso vampiros que daban su sangre a los humanos para darles fuerza, entre miles de cosas más con las que la sangre de vampiros había dejado de ser totalmente pura.

Esta mezcla fue debilitando la esencia de los vampiros de forma que la condición de inmortalidad fue perdiendo también su fuerza, al grado que en la actualidad los vampiros existentes eran capaces de morir, como cualquier otro ser vivo. Solo mantenían una ventaja a pesar de todo, pues poseían una inmunidad mayor a las enfermedades además de tener una vida más longeva que la de un humano.

Habían llegado a un punto en que se creía que la existencia de los verdaderos vampiros, aquellos que eran inmortales, se trataba solo de un mito ya que era imposible que existiese un vampiro verdadero o, si existían, ¿en dónde es que se habían quedado?

Esa era la verdad que conocían desde los más pequeños hasta los más ancianos de aquella raza.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su nueva condición de ser capaces de morir, los vampiros siguieron siendo considerados una raza peligrosa, repulsiva y _monstruosa_ para los seres humanos, razón por la que se aislaban en pueblos, bajo las montañas, en sitios apartados de la sociedad.

Aunque existía un sitio más cercano a la civilización humana: El sanatorio, mejor conocido como " _El Clan_ ". Era un lugar al que llegaban vampiros jóvenes que, al llegar a cierta edad, eran inestables emocionalmente o simplemente porque sus familias deseaban enviarles para evitar ser descubiertos por los seres humanos.

Un refugio para jóvenes vampiros que simplemente necesitaban de la compañía, de un hogar o de un escondite para no ser vistos por los humanos.

Aquel sitio era regido por un vampiro al que todos los llegados conocían con el título de "Maestro". Una persona a la que nadie conocía físicamente y era quien se encargaba de todo: medicinas, comida, el bienestar de los vampiros que llegaban, así como de su educación y salud emocional, siendo un hombre misterioso que no daba más información de no ser necesario.

Todo el vampiro que llegara estaba obligado a vivir en ese sanatorio, contando con dormitorios para todos, sin excepción. Estaban separados en cuatro dormitorios, cada uno con su debida separación por género, uno era el sitio de chicas y el otro de chicos.

Muchos vampiros entraban al internado un par de años hasta que sus síntomas pasaban y eran capaces de controlar sus emociones, para luego salir al mundo exterior para no volver nunca más, al menos esa era la intención de todos los sanatorios vampíricos que existían.

Sin embargo en ese _Clan_ todo era diferente.

Lo que sus jóvenes miembros no sabían es que ellos no estaban en cualquier sanatorio, a pesar de que era lo que parecía y que cada día transcurría con aparente normalidad y monotonía. Rodeados de un extenso bosque donde siempre parecía estar presente la lluvia y en cuyo interior resguardaba apenas a un par de vampiros que habían llegado un tiempo atrás para cumplir su estancia en dicho sitio.

Desde vampiros de linaje más fino, hasta hijos de vampiros y humanos, o como eran mejor conocidos entre los vampiros de sangre más pura: damphirs. Ellos convivían normalmente, cada uno bajo el régimen de sus prefectos de dormitorio y el Maestro del clan.

Todo transcurría con normalidad y todo habría seguido igual, de no haber sido por un cambio que nadie más había notado. Porque habría sido todo igual, día con día, de no haber sido por aquella noche en que una persona cambiaría por completo la vida en el sanatorio, porque aquel joven vampiro no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

Estaba más que seguro de que había algo diferente, había algo que hacía falta, algo que nadie más estaba notando y que debería estar ahí. Alguien hacía falta entre las personas que apreciaba y quería, alguien a quien necesitaba encontrar.

 _Alguien_ , una persona, que en cuanto Lay comenzó a buscarla iba a cambiar la vida de todo el Clan.

 **»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«**

— Se Hun… Se Hun… —Aquella voz resonaba por los pasillos que daban a la salida del sanatorio, directamente al bosque que lo rodeaba y se perdía entre la oscuridad del mismo.

— ¿Se Hun, dónde estás? —Exclamaba mientras caminaba por los alrededores, saliendo por completo de la edificación a sus espaldas y con toda la intención de adentrarse lentamente en las profundidades del oscuro bosque.

La tenue brisa de la lluvia se sentía caer por encima suyo, dejando una ligera capa de rocío sobre sus cabellos oscuros y su vestimenta, sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones esperando poder encontrarse con aquel a quien estaba buscando sin éxito alguno. La preocupación enmarcaba su rostro pero trataba de forjar una sonrisa a pesar de todo, aquel instinto de querer cuidar de todos estaba siempre presente en él.

— Vamos Se Hun, no es hora de jugar, no te escondas. Debemos volver al dormitorio. —Volvió a hablar mientras avanzaba aún más adentro, alejándose un poco más de lo permitido de la enorme construcción en la que vivía, claro que podría haber avanzado más lejos de no ser porque fue detenido por el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera, Yi Xing? —Fue la pregunta proveniente de los labios del más alto de las dos personas que se acercaron a él, los reconoció de inmediato como los prefectos de su dormitorio. — Sabes que está prohibido salir del Clan a estas horas, sobre todo con el amanecer tan cerca y las lluvias. —Siguió hablando el primero de los chicos y que había llegado hasta su lado izquierdo.

— Lo siento, creí escuchar una voz, como no vi a Se Hun creí que era él quien estaba aquí afuera. —Habló el joven vampiro mirando a ambos vampiros que eran algo mayores que él, al menos por un par de años, ya que en teoría Lay aparentaba ser de los mayores vampiros ahí internado, aunque realmente era incluso menor que los prefectos de ese sitio.

— ¿Se Hun? —Indagó la segunda persona, antes de negar con su cabeza a modo de reproche por haber encontrado al vampiro chino en el exterior. — Es tarde ya, no hay nadie más afuera del clan. —Le regañó mientras se dejaba ver por detrás del más alto de los dos. — Además, si te quedas más tiempo aquí afuera podrías resfriarte. —Indicó aquel chico antes de escuchar la risa proveniente de su compañero.

— ¿Un vampiro muriendo por un resfriado? Sería un buen chiste. Así que es mejor volver ahora mismo. —Indicó el primer chico tras haberse reído, sin embargo Lay se quedó observando a lo alto de las copas de los arboles.

Parecía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos en ese instante, los dos prefectos solamente miraron al vampiro en silencio, antes de que la mirada del chino se encontrase con la de los dos chicos que seguían detrás de él esperando volver al sanatorio de una buena vez por todas.

— Oigan… Him Chan hyung, Bang hyung. —Les llamó, atrayendo la atención de ambos. — ¿Qué sucede con la lluvia de este bosque?—Preguntó con curiosidad, solo les miró unos segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia lo alto, ahí donde apenas era visible el cielo gris y nuboso entre las ramas, las múltiples hojas de los árboles y alguna que otra flor o fruta.

La brisa suave de algunas gotas cayendo en su rostro, hicieron que cerrara por reflejo sus ojos antes de volver a agachar la mirada.

— ¿Con la lluvia? —Preguntó Him Chan, antes de mirar al vampiro.

— Sí, ¿por qué siempre pareciera que está lloviendo en este bosque? —Volvió a hacer la pregunta de una mejor manera para ser entendido por ambos prefectos.

Era algo que siempre le había intrigado ya que no recordaba haber visto alguna vez el cielo despejado, además de que ya parecía estar acostumbrado a oír de fondo el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo, los arboles, las paredes y el piso del sanatorio.

Antes de que le dieran tiempo a Him Chan de responder la duda de aquel chico, Yong Guk se adelantó a ello.

— Porque el tiempo fue detenido solamente en este sitio, repitiendo eternamente el mismo día, una tras otra vez. Por eso es que pareciera que nunca deja de llover. —Respondió de una manera seria, de manera que Lay le miró con cierta duda en su rostro aunque a la vez extrañado con tal contestación.

— ¿El tiempo fue realmente detenido? —Otra pregunta más que debía ser respondida y, posiblemente, si Bang tuviese mayor paciencia seguramente se ocuparía de hacerlo pero en cambio optó por arreglar su error al haber sido él quien había respondido de esa manera poco realista y bromista.

— Era una broma, ¿en serio lo has creído? —Comentó antes de mirar al rostro de Lay. Sí, lo creía capaz de haberse creído sus palabras por más absurdas que sonaran por el simple hecho de respetar a un superior. — Este bosque es siempre así en estas temporadas, además de que el pueblo también ha vivido así… Es muy raro el día que no está nublado. —Indicó sin mayor complicación, mientras Him Chan se había acercado a Yi Xing para tocar su hombro de manera delicada.

— Vámonos ya, es demasiado tarde y todos estarán preocupados. —Habló Chan de manera suave y tranquila. — Será mejor volver de una vez a casa… A nuestro clan. —Le indicó aquel chico con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, esperando una respuesta por parte del menor.

La hora del amanecer estaba cerca y podía ser peligroso estar afuera a esas horas, eso era lo que les tenían dicho a todos en el sanatorio así que era obligación suya y de Bang el evitar que los jóvenes vampiros estuviesen afuera a tales horas.

— Está bien. —Fue la respuesta por parte de Lay.

Solo echó un vistazo más hacia el exterior y suspiró. Esperaba que Se Hun no siguiese afuera pues entonces sería un problema, pues tal y como había dicho Bang, con la condición de inmortalidad perdida era posible para un vampiro morir hasta por un resfriado si no era atendido adecuadamente.

Him Chan terminó de rodear el hombro del menor para llevarle de esa forma de regreso a su clan, no podía esperar realmente a que siguiese afuera, ya que podía ocasionar que fueran regañados él y Bang por permitir la salida a un vampiro, por no hablar de que la razón de Su Ho de estar afuera les causaría muchos más problemas aún de los que parecía. 

**»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«**

 _El sanatorio dónde vivimos es conocido como "El Clan", un refugio para los vampiros de sangre pura, fundada hace más de mil años. La palabra "Clan" representa a la familia y los lazos de sangre que nos unen, siendo así este sitio como una segunda familia, un sitio donde nos ayudamos de manera mutua para lograr un objetivo común: lograr nuestra estabilidad y de esa manera regresar a nuestros hogares._

 _Todo había ido realmente bien día con día, sin embargo, tras esa noche…_

 _Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar._

 _Y de manera drástica._

— ¡¿Es que acaso eres un torpe~?! —Se quejaba Kyung Soo, arrastrando aquella última palabra a propósito para hacer más énfasis en ésta y dejar en claro que estaba molesto, logrando llamar la atención de aquel a quien le hablaba, el único chico que continuaba en la sala común del dormitorio norte.

— ¿Eh? —La sorpresa invadió al de cabellos ligeramente más oscuros antes de mirarlo. — ¿Por qué dices eso D.O? —Habló Lay apenas se dio cuenta de que aquello iba dirigido a él.

— ¿Creíste que no iba a notar que saliste anoche del Clan? —Le regañó de manera inmediata.

Yi Xing al oírlo dibujó en su rostro una expresión de nerviosismo vivo, además de miedo por haber sido descubierto aunque justo era lo que no hubiera querido que pasara. La preocupación clara del _qué_ era lo que podía saber a esas alturas su compañero de dormitorio, por no decir más bien qué no sabía en ese momento D.O.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —Preguntó.

El chico de ojos más grandes hizo una expresión que indicaba que era una pregunta ligeramente absurda, pues no era el único que lo sabía.

— Lay, todos en el dormitorio norte se enteraron, ni siquiera es un secreto que anoche te has salido sin permiso siquiera. —Ante eso último le miró con reproche. — ¿Qué habrías hecho de haber sido descubierto por los humanos? —El chico continuó con su regaño, al oírlo Yi Xing solo dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, la idea original era no preocupar a nadie pero al parecer ya todo mundo estaba enterado de ello.

— No me pasó nada. Los humanos ni siquiera viven cerca… —Aseguró. — Ni siquiera se acercan al bosque pues le tienen miedo por las historias de nuestra presencia aquí y dudo que pudieran haberme hecho algo ya que son más frágiles. —Se excusó y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, acabando con el poco humor con el que había despertado ese día Kyung Soo, pues aunque Lay solía actuar más como quién cuidaba de los demás, Soo normalmente estaba ahí para regañarle cuando se equivocaba.

— Zhang Yi Xing ¿Qué no sabes que para los humanos nosotros fuimos, somos y seremos siempre unos monstruos? ¡Nos odian a muerte y no dudaran en acabarnos! —Habló inmediatamente antes de ser interrumpido por una visita que no esperaba.

— Es algo gracioso ahora que lo mencionas, para los humanos nosotros realmente somos unos… ¡Monstruos! —Exclamó el chico que recién ingresaba al dormitorio norte, había hecho un gesto "terrorífico" dentro de lo que se podía esperar de uno de los más bromistas, graciosos y más locos dentro del clan. — Según eso es debido a que nuestra naturaleza nos pide que bebamos sangre así que ellos nos ven como seres despreciables ya que tomamos la sangre y podemos hacer cosas crueles, según lo que leí en una de sus historias llamada "Drácula", muy mala historia, demasiado ficciosa a mí parecer… Pero se podía convertir en un murciélago, eso sería sin duda estupendo poder hacerlo ya que podía volar y trasladarse a donde fuese. —La voz de aquel chico parecía no apagarse si no avivarse con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

— ¿Y a éste quién le dio permiso de entrar a nuestro dormitorio? —Le preguntó a Lay, éste solo negó sin entender nada antes de que D.O fuese de frente al chico que había interrumpido su regaño al chino.

— Park Chan Yeol, tú no puedes estar aquí… —D.O frunció el seño tratando de llamar la atención del recién llegado, quién le ignoraba mientras seguía con su larga plática.

—… y la verdad a mi me parece que los humanos son los verdaderos monstruos, ya que se destruyen entre sí por riquezas, tierras y son capaces de dañar a su propia especie sin importarles los lazos sanguíneos, amistosos e incluso amorosos. Mataron a muchos vampiros en las caserías, incluso enterraban estacas de plata en los corazones de los vampiros, incluso usaban crucifijos y ajo, algo absurdo pero realmente eso apesta… ¿A quiénes deberíamos de temerles? Yo creo que no hay duda de que deberían ser los humanos, ellos son los verdaderos monstruos… —Su charla se estaba alargando demasiado y podría haber continuado hablando pero D.O, ya desesperado de seguir oyendo aquel parloteo, prácticamente se había tirado ido encima suyo con una patada para hacerlo callarse.

— ¡AH! ¿Por qué haces eso?… ¡Duele! —Se quejó Yeol mientras pasaba rápida y constantemente sus manos por su costado derecho que era del lado del que había sido pateado por el más bajo, buscando así hacer pasar más rápido el dolor del golpe y que no fuera a provocarle un morete.

— No deberías estar aquí, tu dormitorio es el oeste, no el norte… —Y con aquel comentario por parte de Kyung Soo, comenzaron a discutir entre ellos de una manera que resultó bastante cómica para Lay.

Se podía oír un constante:

" _Este no es tu dormitorio… sal ahora mismo… Eres un desastre, Yeol… Tú eres muy ruidoso… Poste andante…"_

Por parte del de menos estatura, siendo respondidos con un:

" _Solo vengo de visita… ni que fuera a hacerles algo… Y tú eres demasiado gruñón, Soo… Aburrido… Enano…"_

De parte del más alto de los tres.

— Se ve que son buenos amigos. —Rió el castaño ante tal demostración de " _afecto_ ".

— ¡No lo somos! —Exclamaron al mismo tiempo casi como si decirlo hubiera sido romper el mayor tabú existente en toda la faz de la tierra, al tiempo que ambos chicos dejaban de discutir para alejarse uno del otro.

— Bueno, dejando eso de lado… —Indicó Yi Xing.

— ¡Nosotros nos odiamos, yo lo odio como el infierno~! —Kyung Soo alargó aquella frase mirando al chico de manera molesta mientras se acercaba hasta quedar prácticamente de frente a él, antes de recibir una mirada algo seria por parte de Lay.

— Dejando eso de lado… —Repitió y apartó de mirar a ambos chicos. — ¿Han visto a Se Hun? —Preguntó inmediatamente antes de que fuese interrumpido por alguna otra situación como la anterior, además de que le servía como un buen distractor para no volver al tema del regaño del mayor.

Chan Yeol y Kyung Soo se miraron al mismo tiempo confundidos por la pregunta del joven castaño.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntaron al unísono.

Antes de que Lay pudiera responder, un grupo de voces se hicieron presentes irrumpiendo el momento como si no existiese un respeto a las conversaciones de los demás, ya no era la primera vez que alguien terminaba siendo interrumpido por otro chico de los dormitorios.


	2. 2- Wasurenai de

Bueno, durante el capítulo anterior no me tome el tiempo para hacer esto pero porque quería atrapar a algunas personas con el prólogo. xD

Esta historia está bastada en musical japonés de nombre Lilium, que fue interpretado por las chicas del Hello! Project, el cual me enamoró después de haberlo visto. Esa razón es por la cual me puse a adaptarlo un poco para hacer que fuesen los chicos de EXO los protagonistas con algunos personajes de B.A.P.

La historia original no es de mi autoría ya que gran parte de la historia sigue igual, yo solo escribí la historia para que pudieran disfrutar de esta historia que también a mi me enamoró.

 **« Wasurenai de »**

 _Chan Yeol y Kyung Soo se miraron al mismo tiempo confundidos por la pregunta del joven castaño._

 _—_ _¿Quién? —Preguntaron al unísono._

 _Antes de que Lay pudiera responder, un grupo de voces se hicieron presentes irrumpiendo el momento como si no existiese un respeto a las conversaciones de los demás, ya no era la primera vez que alguien terminaba siendo interrumpido por otro chico de los dormitorios._

— ¡Aaaaaaaah! Estoy tan aburrido, que podría acabar imitando a una estatua. —Se quejaba Dae Hyun mientras avanzaba con otros dos chicos que iban detrás de sí y justo al acabar de decirlo, con total sencillez, se tiró al suelo mientras hacía una postura cualquiera y se quedaba de esa manera, quieto en su totalidad de no ser por sus respiraciones regulares.

— Kyung Soo, ayúdame... —Suplicó Kai mientras se acercaba a los tres chicos que seguían reunidos. — Hazlo antes de que estos dos me peguen su aburrimiento. —Y al momento en que el chico señaló a sus compañeros.

Lay, D.O, Kai y Chan Yeol miraron en dirección de Dae Hyun que seguía tirado sobre el suelo, además de Zelo que se encontraba jugando con sus manos a un par de metros de los demás.

— Aire... —Mascullaba Zelo mientras movía sus manos por delante de él como si hiciera ondas con sus dedos, poco después como si buscase algo más allá con sus manos, algo que evidentemente no había frente a él. — No hay nada. —Dijo mientras sonreía de manera algo tonta, parecía haber perdido el sentido común que podía quedarle por culpa del aburrimiento.

Ese par debía estar realmente aburrido para poner a entretenerse con fingir ser una estatua y con el aire que tenía frente a sus narices, de lo contrario ni siquiera habrían llegado a la sala común pues aquel trío se la pasaba haciendo locuras por todo el sanatorio o por lo menos Zelo y Dae Hyun.

— Ayuda... —Se quejó Jong In nuevamente, en la espera de que alguien tuviese una mínima piedad por él.

— En realidad quien necesita ayuda es Se Hun. No llegó anoche al dormitorio y me preocupa que vaya a estar lejos del clan. —Habló Lay, logrando captar la atención de los recién llegados debido a la extrañeza de sus palabras además de que parecía algo interesante... Al menos más que el aire y el fingir ser una estatua. — A este paso, el Maestro se enterara y se meterá en problemas si no vuelve. —Finalizó.

Esta vez Chan Yeol fue quien suspiró de manera pesada ante las palabras de Yi Xing, comenzaba a ser extraño que hablara de una persona desconocida.

— Nadie conoce al tal Se Hun que mencionas, hyung. Así que deja de hablar de cosas extrañas. —Exclamó Chan Yeol antes de que Zelo y Dae se pusieran en pie lo más rápido que fue posible ante esas palabras, esta vez más interesados por escuchar acerca de lo que había comenzado Chan Yeol hacía poco.

— ¡Yo quiero oír de cosas extrañas! —Exclamó Zelo mientras caminaba para acercarse a escuchar, así como el chico de tez más oscura que no tardo en unírseles en el grupito.

— Yo igual quiero escuchar, si eso es capaz de matar mi aburrimiento. —Indicó por su parte Dae Hyun, recargando su brazo sobre el hombro de Zelo.

— No es ninguna broma... —Los labios del chico se fruncieron antes de mirar a los demás. — Se Hun no volvió anoche y seguramente estará perdido en el bosque. —Aseguraba él.

¿Por qué se empeñaban en decir que estaba diciendo cosas extrañas y que nadie sabía de quién estaba hablando? Estaban actuando de una manera tan extraña que no sabía que pensar de ellos, seguramente le habían escuchado mal y pensaban que hablaba de alguien más o algo así.

— Hablando de eso, ¿No lo habrán visto ustedes? Zelo, Dae Hyun, Kai... —Preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

— Yo no sé nada de ese tal Se Hun que mencionas. —Respondió de inmediato Zelo mientras Jong In solo negó.

— Digo lo mismo que Zelo. —Señaló Dae Hyun.

Eso no podía ser posible, ya que todos ellos deberían conocerle ya que habían pasado varios días compartiendo con él, se llevaban bien a pesar de que fuese algo serio y calmado a comparación, sin duda no se olvidarían de él. Incluso recordaba cómo Kai se pasaba todo el día hablando del cambio de actitud que ese chico presentaba cuando aparecía Chan Yeol por el dormitorio con tal de molestarle. Además de que Zelo y Dae Hyun no dejaban precisamente de comentar de quién sería pareja, con todos y cada uno, especialmente con Se Hun.

Eran cosas que no podían olvidarse de un día para otro ¿cierto?

Al menos eso era lo que quería pensar Lay, pero todos parecían estar con una mirada extraña cada que hablaba de él.

¿Le estaban jugando una broma?

— Yo no conozco a nadie con el nombre Se Hun en el clan. —Repitió Dae Hyun.

— ¿Seguro que no lo habrás soñado o es del lugar de dónde viniste, Lay? —Preguntó Jong In.

— Estoy seguro que nadie sabe de esa persona de la que hablas, Yi Xing hyung. —Indicó Zelo.

— ¿Lo ves? Nadie conoce al tal Se Hun o como sea. Ese chico que mencionas no es conocido para nosotros, es más seguro que te lo hayas imaginado, que sea un sueño o alguien que conoces de donde viniste y te confundiste nada más, Xing Xing. —Finalizó Kyung Soo mientras el mencionado solo parpadeó un par de veces debido a que parecía mentira.

— ¿Es broma? —Preguntó pero al ver el rostro serio de los cinco se quedo realmente pensativo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué de pronto nadie parecía recordar a Oh Se Hun?

Al principio había creído que sería una broma por la repentina respuesta de todos de no conocer a Se Hun, pero conforme había estado mirándolos y les había preguntado insistentemente se dio cuenta de que era cierto: Todos se habían olvidado del chico, incluyendo a los menores del clan.

Pero él no estaba mintiendo.

Sabía que Se Hun realmente existía, no era un sueño o un invento suyo.

— Estoy seguro que solo necesitas descansar, es probable que se deba a haber salido del clan ayer. —Indicó D.O.

Dae Hyun y Zelo parecieron aburrirse de ver aquello y al suspirar al mismo tiempo supieron que era tiempo de moverse de lugar para buscar algo entretenido por hacer, de lo contrario sentían que sus cabezas explotarían de tanto aburrimiento.

— ¡Vayamos a cazar monstruos! —Gritó Zelo mientras corría fuera del dormitorio, siendo seguido de cerca por Dae Hyun y muy por detrás por Jong In que quería evitar que ese par fuese a hacer un desastre o quizás unírseles al mismo.

Tras todo el show y ruido causado por el trío, finalmente la atención de Chan Yeol y D.O volvió al chico de cabellos oscuros.

— No fue por eso, hablo en serio. Se Hun no aparece y estoy preocupado, es de los más jóvenes del clan y será un problema tarde o temprano. —Aclaró Lay.

Tanto Yeol como D.O se miraron de nuevo y suspiraron pesadamente.

Los dos chicos no parecían convencidos de las palabras de su hyung, seguían creyendo que era posible que estuviese confundido debido a que ya tenían un cierto rato sin hacer nada y seguro el aburrimiento le había llevado a recordar cosas pasadas o incluso era probable que fuesen un sueño, tal vez hasta el haber salido del clan le había afectado y por eso veía cosas que no eran ciertas.

— No estoy bromeando ni fue inventado si eso es lo que están pensando. —Se defendió inmediatamente, justo en ese momento Kyung Soo iba a decir algo más pero Kai, Dae Hyun y Zelo volvieron haciendo un escándalo mayor que el de minutos atrás.

— ¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! —Gritaron los tres chicos mientras se escondían –literalmente- detrás de Yeol, D.O y Lay, mirando al otro lado de la sala común, por la entrada, como si algo peligroso se estuviese acercando por ese lugar.

Tras el escándalo que habían hecho esos tres al llegar, las miradas de Lay, Yeol y Kyung Soo se posaron en ellos, realmente curiosos de qué era lo que les pasaba a los chicos, pues tenían una cara de haber visto algo terrorífico y que no podían estar tranquilos sabiendo que –lo que sea que habían visto- podía llegar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? —La voz de D.O fue la que irrumpió en ese momento, pues los tres parecían no querer hablar, estando presas del pánico.

— ¡Xiao Lang! —Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se escondían, nuevamente, detrás de los tres vampiros que habían permanecido en la sala.

— ¿Y qué tiene él? —Preguntó Lay ya que él apenas mantenía cierto contacto con los dos chicos a su lado, además del grupo de tres que había llegado de regreso con aquel ruido y escándalo al por mayor.

— ¡Es un damphir! —Exclamó Jong In de manera dramática.

— ¡Damphir! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo Dae, Zelo, D.O y Chan Yeol antes de mirar al chico que les acompañaba que parecía recién comenzar a entender por qué había sido todo aquel escándalo.

— Oh Dios mío, un damphir, eso es malo porque es un... es un... Esperen... —Comentó Yeol deteniéndose un momento. — ¿Qué es un damphir? —Preguntó finalmente dejando a todos con la cara de _"¿Hablas en serio?"_ antes de que Kyung Soo suspirara de forma pesada por tener que estar recordándole a aquel chico lo que era un damphir cada día de sus existencias.

— Los damphirs son los hijos de un vampiro y un humano, sangre mezclada. —Le respondió Dae Hyun antes de que Yeol hiciera una expresión de haber recordado finalmente de qué se estaba hablando.

Los damphirs eran la raza de más bajo nivel dentro de los vampiros, incluso por debajo de los vampiros impuros, como eran conocidos los humanos que eran convertidos mediante una mordida.

Según su escala, el nivel iba de Trumps a damphirs.

TRUMP » Vampiro de sangre pura » Vampiro de sangre impura » Vampiro convertido » Damphir

Los damphirs eran constantemente atacados por su naturaleza híbrida, siendo tratados como abominaciones, monstruos y muchas veces eran menospreciados por los demás vampiros. Cosa que muchas veces hacía que éstos se sintiesen fuera del mundo de los vampiros, se sentían totalmente rechazados por ser lo que eran.

Lee Xiao Lang, más conocido como Lang era uno de los que demostraban esta característica tan poco aceptada. Era un damphir, peor aún siendo hijo de madre humana, y por lo tanto era la víctima principal de muchos de los maltratos de todos los dormitorios, especialmente sus propios compañeros del lado norte aunque también su mirada tenebrosa no les permitía acercársele más de lo necesario.

Justo cuando los chicos iban a volver a hablar, el mencionado damphir hizo aparición pues iba de paso hacia otra de las salas del sanatorio, sin embargo apenas caminó y quedó de frente a Zelo, Dae Hyun y Jong In, ignoró su presencia aunque igual no era un mal educado. — Lo siento. ¿Podrían permitirme el paso? —Apenas susurró.

Aquellos tres hicieron un escándalo igual mientras lo miraban.

— ¡Un damphir! ¡Ataquen! —Exclamó con fuerza Jong In puesto que realmente no estaban de humor para tratar con el chico.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, los demás comenzaron a lanzar cualquier cosa a la mano que por suerte no eran hirientes, excluyendo a Lay que apenas y entendía de qué iba la situación.

— ¡Hey, paren! —Gritó el castaño debido al desconcierto que le había causado esa situación, todos se detuvieron de momento mirando al chico que les había pedido que pararan.

— ¡Sigue vivo! —Exclamó esta vez Dae Hyun al tiempo que arrojaban cosas por segunda vez y cuando Lay planeaba detenerlos nuevamente, esta vez habló aquel chico damphir.

— No hace falta que lo hagas... Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto. —Comentó con cierta desgana, casi parecía temer hablar también, justamente en el momento en que Bang y Him Chan hacían aparición en la sala común debido al excesivo ruido que les habían avisado que se había formado desde unos minutos atrás, exactamente desde la primera aparición del trío liderado por Jung Hong.

— Dejen de hacer escándalo ahora mismo. —Fue escuchada la voz de Yong Guk de inmediato, formándose el silencio, todos sabían lo peligroso que podía ser que Bang se enojara, pero peor aún si era el mismo Him Chan quien se molestara.

— En menos de cinco minutos tenemos lecciones, así que a prepararse pues también toca la hora de la medicina. —Habló Him Chan mientras que Bang caminaba por delante viendo a los chicos que estaban en el dormitorio.

— A prisa, porque no tenemos todo el día y... Chan Yeol, ¿qué haces en este lado del sanatorio si tu área es la del oeste? —Preguntó Bang mientras el chico solo reía de manera graciosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

— Ah sí... bueno... Yo... me voy ya. —Indicó mientras salía del dormitorio, evitando a Lang en todo momento.

— Nosotros vamos a prepararnos. —Mencionó Kai tomando las manos de Zelo y Dae Hyun, llevándoselos consigo, también procurando evitar siquiera mirar al chico que permanecía en la habitación.

Bang y Him Chan salieron de inmediato cuando todos comenzaron a moverse.

Cuando solo quedaban los tres chicos, Lay miró al damphir mientras se acercaba un poco. — Oye, ¿estás b... —Ni siquiera terminó la pregunta antes de que Lang saliese corriendo de la habitación sin mencionar palabra alguna.

— Vámonos ya, Lay. —Indicó Kyung Soo tomando al castaño del brazo y llevándoselo consigo. Había visto su intención de entablar alguna clase de empatía con aquel damphir y esa no era buena idea.

Prefería mil veces llevárselo.

 **»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«**

 _"Yi Xing."_

El nombre del de cabellera castaña, quedó esparcido en el aire en un tenue susurro.

Había querido llamar al contrario, pero aún no era conveniente acercarse, simplemente él seguiría observando desde las sombras, no haría nada... No mientras no fuese absolutamente necesario ayudarlo.

Aquel vampiro solo se llevó las manos a los costados y miró la palma de una de ellas con cierta impotencia, cerró su mano antes de seguir mirando el camino por donde había sido llevado Yi Xing por el otro chico de menor estatura, esperaba que aquellos amigos pudieran ser lo que necesitaría ahora mientras no podía acercarse.

 **»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«**

Debían tomar hasta la última gota que les era ofrecida en aquel contenedor, por fortuna estaba mezclado con sangre, lo cual hacía más fácil la ingestión de la medicina que les hacían tomar día con día.

En cuanto todos hubieron acabado, les guiaron a sus respectivas aulas.

— Muy bien, chicos. —Comenzó a hablar Him Chan mientras la lección de aquel día comenzaba. — Escuchen bien porque saben que no lo repetiré dos veces, así que presten toda la atención. —Indicó mientras miraba a todos los chicos del dormitorio norte.

El grupo contestó un "Sí" al unísono, aunque sonaran algunas voces resignadas a tener que prestar atención a pesar de que algunos, por no decir la mayoría, ya sabían de qué iba la lección, después de todo recibían clase todos los días y esa explicación parecían saberla ya hasta de memoria, claro que había uno que otro vampiro recién llegado así que tenían que ver ese tema de nuevo.

— Como saben, los vampiros vivimos separados de los humanos por diversas razones, pero sobre todo por aquello que más suele llevarnos fuera de nuestro control personal. Eso es aquello que conocemos como la " _Crisálida_ ". —Siguió dando la instrucción el chico antes de que se escuchara las voces de aquellos vampiros nuevos.

 _"¿Crisálida? ¿Qué es eso?"_

Ya se esperaban esa pregunta que no tardo en responder Bang al ponerse al frente de todos.

— _Es un estado similar al de los humanos, ese que ellos conocen como la "adolescencia", el proceso para dejar de ser niños y convertirse en adultos, siendo así que la crisálida es algo parecido a esto, se preparan para dejar de crecer totalmente y pasar a la etapa de vida prolongada. Pero la diferencia radica en que en los vampiros es un proceso mucho más complicado._ —Explicaba por su parte.

— _La crisálida es como la adolescencia, pero la diferencia es que en los vampiros puede causar un desorden emocional y de pensamiento más intensificado que en los humanos o incluso problemas en su duración de vida. En resumen, un vampiro con crisálida puede llegar a atacar a otro vampiro por sus desordenes. Incluso tratar de lastimarse o actuar de maneras extrañas_. —Comentó de inmediato Him Chan para que quedara más claro que tan peligroso podría resultar esta "enfermedad".

— _Los humanos y los vampiros tuvieron conflictos a raíz de esta condición, incluso hubo guerras, matanzas de vampiros y ataques a los seres humanos, pero el Consejo de Sangre logró llegar a un acuerdo, creando sanatorios como nuestro querido Clan, para ayudar a los vampiros con la crisálida, pues es más sencillo de esta manera para todos los vampiros y para evitar más problemas con los humanos. Ya que aquí les brindaran la medicina que tomaron hace un rato, eso es lo que controla sus síntomas._ —Comentó de manera seria, después de todo era una indicación y obligación de todo vampiro el tomar su medicina y reportar si veían problema con alguno de los demás vampiros que no la hubieran tomado o que no le hubiese hecho el efecto correspondiente.

— De esta manera, saben que está terminantemente prohibido que traten de evitar la medicina. No es posible hacer algo como esto, pues es necesario para su proceso de estabilización para que puedan volver a sus casas pronto. —Continuaba con la explicación antes de ver que había acabado la hora de la clase.

— Bueno, llegamos hasta aquí por hoy, pueden salir pero saben que está prohibido salir del clan, estar hasta tarde fuera del dormitorio o rondar por la oficina del Maestro. —Parecía casi una restricción totalmente prohibida debido al tono de voz de Yong Guk. Incuso su mirada se dirigió unos segundos hacia Lay por haber sido precisamente la persona que había roto dos de esas prohibiciones el día anterior.

Todos partieron a hacer sus debidas labores, mientras que D.O se había quedado esperando a Yi Xing, puesto que éste último se había quedado un momento pensando pues a pesar de todos sus intentos por encontrar a Se Hun durante la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día, no había logrado nada aún.

— Tengo que encontrar a Hun cuánto antes. —Mencionó en un susurro, al menos lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por D.O.

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso? —Le preguntó el chico mirándole fijamente, ya tenía todo el día con ese tema y realmente comenzaba a preocuparle que fuera una alucinación a causa de la crisálida, podía ser posible ¿no?

Resultaría un problema serio si Lay seguía hablando sobre el tema de ese chico desconocido.

— Si. Aunque no me crean, yo sé que no es un sueño, tengo que encontrar a Se Hun. Quizás esté perdido y no puedo perder el tiempo esperando a que ustedes me crean que estoy diciendo la verdad. —Comentó un poco molesto por el hecho de que nadie del Clan le creyera, pues incluso los prefectos de su dormitorio –Him Chan y Yong Guk- no le creían absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho, lo había notado en sus miradas.

— Deja de insistir, Yi Xing, nadie conoce a esa persona de la que hablas y tampoco parece ser alguien nuevo pues si no habría estado en clases ¿no te parece? —D.O aún quería hacerlo entrar en razón aunque tuviese que hacerlo mediante regaños para que entendiese un poco y cayera en la realidad.

 _« Esa persona no existía. »_

— Entiende, D.O... No es una mentira ni nada eso, ¿Y si estuviera en peligro? No puedo quedarme quieto. —Exclamó mientras pensaba retirarse, pero nuevamente el grupo de tres apareció nuevamente, esta vez liderado por Zelo que no le daba tregua a los chicos que le seguían de cerca.

— Aagh... Espera un poco, Jung Hong. —Se quejaba Jong In puesto que el chico le había hecho caminar constantemente por todo el dormitorio oeste y norte, puesto que estaba en su momento " _hiperactivo_ " y por lo tanto no se detenía en ningún segundo. Cosa que ya lo tenía agotado.

Aunque Dae Hyun parecía animar aún más al más alto de los tres a que siguiese en su tarea de correr por todos lados.

— ¿Qué les pasa ahora? —Indagó D.O antes de mirarlos nuevamente interrumpían en un pésimo momento.

— Nos aburrimos, así que jugamos carreras. —Sonrió Zelo antes de jalar consigo a Dae Hyun mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. — ¡Ahora juguemos a ser peleadores de sumo! —Gritó animadamente mientras tomaba la mano de Kai para llevárselo consigo también.

Finalmente, D.O creyó más conveniente matar el tiempo con el trío que dejando que Lay buscase a alguien que todos aseguraban que no existía, así que se fue detrás de ellos tres jalando a un castaño algo molesto.

 **»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«**

Finalmente la clase había dado fin así que tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que les placiera, razón por la que Bang y Him Chan volvían a su habitación compartida.

Al ser los prefectos del dormitorio norte tenían muchas más tareas y deberes a cumplir, por lo que debían aprovechar los pequeños lapsos de descanso antes de volver a sus actividades de siempre: vigilar y estar al pendiente de que todo estuviese marchando en orden y de acuerdo a las peticiones del _Maestro_.

— Vaya, vaya... Qué bien verles. ¿No es difícil para ustedes tener que cuidar a vampiros con crisálida cuando ustedes también la tienen? —Habló una voz que de inmediato fue reconocida por el de cabellos claros.

— La crisálida hace susceptible a los vampiros que lo sufren y es más difícil que se confíe en personas ajenas, por ello es que este clan se maneja con su propio autogobierno, como ya deberías saber, Chan Yeol. Después de todo eres un prefecto también. —Habló Him Chan inmediatamente antes de que el mencionado hiciese aparición por detrás de ambos chicos, con una sonrisa que parecía no borrársele nunca de su rostro.

— Eso es cierto, por ello es que es increíble ver que sigan en buen estado a pesar de todo. —Hablaba con cierta gracia en sus palabras, más porque quería divertirse molestando un poco, aunque lograr que el rostro serio de Bang cambiara era algo casi imposible. — Aunque el mal humor momentáneo y también la histeria son síntomas de Crisálida, estimado Him Chan. —Comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba detrás de ambos.

— Pues sí, la diferencia es que a pesar de eso no invado dormitorios y yo si te he visto invadir muchas veces en el nuestro, ¿qué haces siempre metido aquí? —Preguntó Him Chan nuevamente, ya que parecía que Bang estaba indispuesto a hablar con Chan Yeol, en realidad parecía indispuesto a dirigir palabra alguna a quien fuese. Estaba cansado y eso podía notarse en su rostro, justo por debajo de sus ojos, en aquellas negras ojeras.

— Pues yo... —Chan Yeol se quedó callado por unos segundos, cayendo en la cuenta de algo. — ¿Por qué vine aquí? —Se preguntó en un susurro aunque fue claramente escuchado por ambos mayores. — Siento que olvido algo. —Mencionó mientras parpadeaba varias veces confundido.

— Creo que el que tiene problemas de crisálida es otro. —Habló finalmente Bang.

— ¡Ah! —Aquel sonido provenía de un chico que recién entraba a los dormitorios haciendo algo de escándalo, mientras se tiraba al suelo y poco después, haciendo un esfuerzo exagerado –en cuanto a su situación de sentirse mal- por agarrarse de Chan Yeol. — Ah, disculpen eso... creo que me he movido mucho últimamente y me siento débil. —Susurró antes de jalar del brazo al chico al que había tomado de bastón de apoyo.

Escena que se veía muy graciosa siendo que Chan Yeol era demasiado alto, así que Yi Fan hacía aprovecho de eso para poder sostenerse como si fuese una pared.

— No me sorprende. —Bang miró en dirección de Him Chan quien buscaba algo entre las cosas que cargaba.

— En fin... —Susurró Him Chan sacando a los pocos segundos después una especia de carta que estiró hacía el chico recién llegado. — Kris, tienes una carta del Maestro, así que date prisa a leerla y dejen de jugar en nuestro dormitorio. —Le reprimió el chico mientras dirigía su mirada seria a ambos chicos que no pertenecían a aquel dormitorio.

— Ah, gracias. —Dijo el mencionado mientras tomaba la carta y la revisaba por todos lados, como si aquella carta tuviese realmente algo interesante.

— ¡Ah! ¡Se nos pasa la hora de la medicina en el dormitorio! —Exclamó con fuerza Yeol mientras jalaba a Kris consigo, no llegarían a tiempo si no se apuraba y se suponía que ellos debían poner el ejemplo por ser los prefectos del dormitorio norte.

Bang y Him Chan solamente vieron como ese par se alejaban, dejándoles finalmente libres de otra distracción para irse a descansar.

— Oye... ¿Qué es tan importante que el Maestro tiene que mandarte una carta? —Preguntó Chan Yeol con curiosidad mientras avanzaban a paso rápido hacia su propio dormitorio.

El chino miró la carta por segunda vez, antes de alzar los hombros restándole toda importancia a la carta para acabar lanzándola por una de las ventanas de la edificación y dejando que se mojara con la lluvia que había afuera.

— ¡¿Pero qué acabas de hacer?! —Exclamó Yeol con cierta preocupación.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, ni que el Maestro fuese un monstruo. Oh y si... —Lay se detuvo de pronto antes de mirar hacia su compañero. — Y si el Maestro en verdad no se deja ver porque fuera un ¡Monstruo! —Al decirlo, prácticamente había gritado al costado de Chan Yeol, picando cerca de su costado derecho, haciendo que brincase de la impresión.

— Oye, no hagas eso de nuevo. —Se quejó mientras tomaba aire. — Será lo que quieras, pero en verdad dudo que sea un monstruo, solo es un haragán que no se deja ver por flojera de presentarse en el Clan. Por ello se comunica con nosotros con esas cartas como la que acabas de tirar por la ventana. —Se quejó nuevamente antes de suspirar

Sabía que con Wu Yi Fan no podía esperarse que fuese a hacer algo que le ordenaran, mucho menos por alguien a quien no veía y ni siquiera le conocía la cara, pero no podía quejarse ya que él también era un desastre como prefecto, aún se preguntaba por qué razones le habían elegido, ellos no eran responsables como Yong Guk y Him Chan.

— Bueno, es posible... O quizás está entre nosotros y nadie sabe. —Alzó los hombros despreocupadamente antes de mirarle de lado y jaló del brazo al más bajo de ambos. — Bueno, vamos que ya vamos demasiado tarde a tomar la medicina. —Le recordó antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr hacia el dormitorio norte.

 **»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«-»«**

— ¡Se Hun! ¡Se Hun! ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos del refugio para vampiros. Llevaba varias horas buscando al susodicho pero no lograba verle en ningún lado, Lay empezaba a desesperarse por aquello.

— Se Hun, sal de dónde estés... No es un juego. —Volvió a repetir antes de que apareciera cerca D.O.

— ¿Sigues con eso? —Le dijo en tono reprobatorio antes de negar varias veces. — Deberías parar ya con eso, Yi Xing, nadie caerá en tu juego. —Continuó hablando antes de que le mirara fijamente, ya todos en el Clan empezaban a aburrirse también del teatro que Lay se tenía armado con la búsqueda de una persona que ya todos habían confirmado que no existía.

Bueno, si es que aquellos cinco y los prefectos contaran como todas las personas del clan, cosa que no era así.

— No es un juego. —Dijo haciendo un puchero antes de mirarle. — No voy a dejar de buscar a Se Hun hasta que no tenga una pista de su paradero o pueda encontrarlo. —Se quejaba nuevamente el de cabellos castaños claros antes de volver a mirar alrededor. — Se Hun... —Susurró con cierta pesadumbre.

¿Dónde podría haberse metido aquel chico?

— Mira Xing Xing, soy paciente pero realmente deberías de parar todo esto porque si no... —La voz de D.O se vio de pronto opacada por el sonido de gritos nuevamente.

Siendo la fuente de estos la misma de siempre. Zelo, Jong In y Dae Hyun habían aparecido interrumpiendo, por segunda vez, un momento importante.

— ¡Hey, D.O! Tienes que venir a ver esto. —Exclamó el de tez morena, sin darle tiempo a responder nada más antes de tomarle del brazo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué...? ¡Kai, espera! —Solamente pudo oírse aquello antes de que aquellos tres chicos se llevaran consigo todo rastro de D.O, dejando solo a Lay en el pasillo del dormitorio, más confundido que antes y con más ansias de encontrar a Se Hun a toda costa para que pudieran recordarlo.

Miró por donde se habían ido los cuatro chicos antes de oír el sonido de pasos por detrás de él.

— ¿Algo te preocupa? Tienes una mirada triste.—Aquella voz seria y serena contrastaba con la apariencia que tenía el dueño de aquella voz...


End file.
